BREATHE
by Flickchick96
Summary: Kayley, the girl with an "OH my life sucks" attitude. But when she gets kidnapped by a secret organization for testing, its the end of the world as she knows it. Will she find true love and be rescued? Or is this the end of her?
1. The Nightmare

**BREATHE**

**This is my first story on here. Please review and like if… well… you do. **

**I would like to thank my friend HerschelX. You know who you are, thank you for inspiring me to write on here. And now, without further interruption, I give you Breathe. **

_Come Kayley .Come closer. Let me see you. Let me feel you… "Yes master" I mumbled and slowly started walking toward him. He grabbed me and pulled me with him into his huge black cloak. I didn't know where he was taking me, but the next thing I knew, we were standing at the top of the Eiffel tower. He brought me to the ledge. We looked down at the busy street below. Without warning, he pushed me over the side into the darkness. Falling. Free falling with absolutely no chance of surviving. _

I screamed and shot up. Breathing heavily, I realized it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare. I grabbed my fast beating heart and sighed. This was the third week in a row I have had this dream. My mother doesn't know what to do for me. I have already seen a therapist, who claims that there is nothing wrong with me. She just said to wait it out. But who knows how long that will take?

I slowly slid to my wooden floor cautious of the monster lurking underneath my bed. Then I padded off to the bathroom to get a cup of water.

There, looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw frightened me even more than my dream. My hair was a mess and my eyes were bloodshot. It looked like I had been crying in my sleep.

Once I got my water and washed my face I crawled back into my bed. Thinking again, I got out and walked to my dresser where my stuffed bear was. I know its kind of silly for a 16-year-old girl to sleep with a teddy bear, but if you had the same nightmare for three weeks you would want some comfort too. My hypothesis was a confirmed yes in saying that I slept better with 2 and a half pounds of cotton stitching tucked under my arm. Now why didn't I try this three weeks ago?

**Not a bad first chapter but pretty good if you ask me. I will continue to write more chapters soon. Please review! i want your thoughts. Once again, thank you HerschelX. **


	2. Family Affair

**This is really fast update. (it's within the same hour as the first chapter) so enjoy and review review review! **

The next morning was sunny and cheerful unlike my mood. Even though the bear helped, I still only got about 3 hours of sleep. That was not enough to trigger my mood fuel. It might as well have been raining outside.

My sisters were already eating breakfast when I walked into the kitchen. Eggo waffles and scrambled eggs. They looked about as happy as a boy who got a Ferrari for his 16th birthday. But that was nothing new. They were always happy, even when that meant making me miserable.

I just grabbed a box of cheerios from the pantry. Pouring some into my hand, I quickly found out the box was empty except for a few crumbs. Great.

Oh well, I wasn't that hungry anyway. I'll just grab a banana. We were out of those too.

Frustrated, I turned to my younger sister who was currently eating the missing banana, chewing with her mouth open.

"You guys are pigs" I told them. She giggled and showed me the half chewed food inside her mouth. "Ugh" I turned away disgusted. My other sister was reading the morning news in search of an article for a school project.

Let me just say, in my defense, I was in a terrible mood. If I could take this back right now, I would.

I grabbed the newspaper from her, and tore it up. Two pieces, four pieces, eight pieces, until it looked like little confetti pieces.

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes filling with tears. If she blinked, they would come spilling down her face like water down the falls.

"W- what was that for"? She asked, voice shaking. Wow, she was such a drama queen. I know she's only 8, but she wont be 8 forever.

"Because you're going to fail anyway!" I told her simply. She gasped.

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Oh, would you both just quit it? This morning is awful enough as it is". Our mother entered the kitchen looking really pretty in her work suit. She grabbed a granola bar and sat down at the table.

"Mom, Kayley ripped up the newspaper. I needed it for a school project that is due today" whined my sister, Holly. My mother eyed me.

"Kayley! Why? That's terrible. You are just so full of it! Grounded! 2 weeks".

I shrieked and ran out the door. I didn't care about anything. How wrong I was, I just didn't know it.


	3. Genius Move

**This is probably my last update of the week. I am really excited to hear any reviews. Please tell other people you might know. GRATZY**

I usually love school. Yeah, I know that's crazy, but its true. I love walking into the nice clean building on any weekday morning and knowing I am going to learn something new. Clearly, today was different.

My best friends, Roy and Dany, were waiting for me at the front of the building like always. They immediately sensed that something was wrong. But nothing was, really. I was just tired. Tired of having the same nightmare over and over.

We went in together like always. While they talked about some video game, I was sleepwalking my way to my locker.

First period flew by. Mostly because I was sleeping. I have Geometry honors, and really, who wouldn't fall asleep when you have that at 9 in the morning? No matter how much I loved school… there's no way in hell.

_"Kayley… kayley… KAYLEY! Come to me Kayley. Soon, you will be mine and I will own your soul…" I was still falling. The ground looked so far away. I knew if I tried to scream, no one would hear me. I was doomed and I knew it. _

"NOOOO" I shrieked. I jolted up and looked around. I was still in first period Geometry. My whole class was staring at me except my teacher. He was looking at the problem Jordan did on the board.

"Why do you say that's wrong Mrs. Philips? This is indeed correct. I think I might have to look over your last quiz if you think this way… Anyway, class you have about 5 minutes until the assembly. Do whatever you want and don't bother me". He walked to his desk and started typing on his computer.

Dany has first period with me. She leaned across the aisle and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that Kayley?" she looked seriously concerned.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I haven't told her about the dream. I'ts not anything that serious, I didn't think. I just shrugged at her and opened my notebook.

I pour my life and soul into this notebook. Anyone who knows me well enough knows, paws off.

I started working on my latest poem "THE INTRUDER"

You opened my mind

And took over like it was yours

What was I supposed to do

I'm your slave giving drunken slurs

You fill me up

With nothing else to give

Besides fear

And I

There. That was it. I couldn't fill in those last two lines. I had no idea where to get my inspiration. Then the bell rang marking the first assembly.


	4. The Kidnapping

**I just started a few days ago on this and I am already so into it. Nothing more to say so… enjoy. **

Everyone stood up, not even bothering to push their chairs in. Light caught my eye from out the window. But when I looked outside, there was nothing it could have been reflected on. _Huh? That's weird. _

Dany waited for me at the door while everyone else filed out.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute". I told her. So she left, meeting up with Roy in the hallway.

Instead of going to the gym, I snuck around another hallway that leads outside. Praying the alarm didn't go off when I opened the door, I slowly pushed it open. I was good.

It was beautiful outside. Not a single cloud anywhere to be seen. The grass was green, and I could have sworn I heard birds chirping somewhere.

I hadn't walked two feet when someone or something grabbed me from behind. They held my hands together tightly and I felt something long and sharp at my neck. A knife?

My breathing was off. I wasn't moving.

"_I knew if I tried screaming, no one would hear me" _

"Don't make a sound," a man instructed me, not that I was planning to.

I had about half a mind to kick him where I knew it would hurt, but then he would probably catch me if I ran. I was whimpering softly as he led me to his car. I think it was his car. I didn't see anything. How could he possibly have an invisible car? I though those only existed in spy movies.

He shoved me in, and removed the object from my neck. It was a knife.

He placed some silver duct tape tightly over my mouth and tied my hands together with some thick rope.

I heard all about stranger danger in school. We all do, but never think it might happen to us. I should have paid more attention. This was not just the stuff they teach you. This is kidnapping. I thought about calling my mother for help, but then I remembered I left my phone in the classroom. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That's what it is for!

My kidnapper was wearing a black mask like you see in movies and a black trench coat. I didn't know where he was taking me. Probably somewhere so no one could hear my screams if he killed me. Shaking, I quickly pushed that thought away from my mind. We drove through the city, past the highway, and finally into a big warehouse looking building.

He parked the car and turned around to face me.

"Lets go", he growled. I gulped and nodded so fast, my head was going to fall off.

He grabbed my tied wrists and pulled me with him into the front door. When I saw what was inside I gasped.

**Dun Dun Dun! Yes. You did read it correctly. Kayley just did get kidnapped by a creepy dude. But don't go feeling sorry for her just yet. Find out really soon. **


	5. Boss Man

In front of me were people. Young adults, teenagers, children of most ages. They were all working on machines that looked like they needed 5 or more people working at it instead of just one. Some stood wheeling the conveyer belt chain, while some others stood in the middle making objects I couldn't identify. They looked old and miserable. Where have I been taken and why me?

My kidnapper led me sideways into a dark room. He looked kind of like a snickers bar in all his dark black clothes. I am going to call him snickers from now on, I decided.

Inside the room it was cold and dusty. There was a lamp on an old looking desk giving off a very dim light. Opposite the desk was a chair. This chair looked in no condition to have people sitting on it.

Snickers sat me down, retying me to the handlebars on the side.

"Wait here for a moment while I go get the boss" he growled. I gulped.

He disappeared into the door on the other side of the room. The door was marked "Boss". Just like he said, he reappeared a few seconds later with another man. This man was very wide and had a thick black mustache that zigzagged under his nose. He didn't look very intimidating like I was expecting. I gave a silent giggle.

"This is indeed her Monomer, well done. Well done…" the man said. Snickers nodded and made his way over to stand behind me.

"It was nothing boss. I didn't even have to go in. She came out all by herself." Snickers laughed and squeezed my shoulders. I shivered at his hard touch.

Boss man leaned in toward me. His breath smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. He gave me a yellow teeth smile.

"Welcome Kayley. We have been expecting you for a while now. I think 2 or 3 years actually."

"Why? What do you want with me? You better let me go or I'll… M-my friends will have wondered what has happened to me by now and they will call the cops and have you both arrested" I told him with confidence.

He laughed.

"Oh, I am very aware about your little friends. Which is why I had someone go and collect your belongings. My assistant sent a message to your friends on your cell phone saying you left for an appointment. Your mother thinks you are at school. We also have this". He snapped his fingers and the door closest to me opened. In walked another man dressed like snickers. He was carrying my cell phone in one hand and in his other hand rested my notebook.

"Hey! Give that back! That's mine! Did you look through that? Please don't!" I lunged for it but there not much I can do when I'm strapped to an old chair. The chair was too old. It broke in half when it hit the floor again. I was free for a moment!

I tried again to get my notebook, but snickers grabbed me before I moved.

"She is being difficult boss. Should I take her to the cell?" he asked.

Boss man nodded and looked me straight in the eye.

"You get three chances missy. Like in baseball. After three strikes"… he made a hand motion slicing his neck "Your out. Get the picture?"

"Yes" I squeaked more afraid than ever.

I was taken by snickers through the door and across the hall. There was another room that looked like a jail cell. He unlocked the door and tossed me inside.

"Play by the rules and you wont get hurt" he sneered through the bars.

Then the world went black.


	6. I Really Wish I Was Dreaming

They woke me early the next morning. The light was so bright; I awoke instantly, and was surprised to find I was not alone in the cell. There were three other people huddling in the corner. A man in his late thirties and a woman who looked like she might be his wife. She was hugging a small child who was wrapped in a blanket. They looked as frightened of me as I was of them.

"What is this place?" I asked them, breaking the silence.

The man looked over at his wife. She handed him the child and scooted over toward me.

"A science laboratory prison. These are very bad people, little girl. They are working on something so top secret, so illegal… we are not allowed to leave now or ever. This warehouse is on the very outskirts of town. We don't know why were are here." She admitted looking back at her husband. He held out his hand and she took it, giving him a teary smile.

I didn't know what to make of this information. It didn't exactly help me. I started to look back out the bars of the cell, when my eyes met pair of very big, very blue eyes. I gasped and jumped back. The eyes belonged to a boy of 16 or 17. He was tall with short choppy blond hair that went in every direction. He was unlocking the door to the cell.

"Kayley? Can you come with me please? They want to see you". He took my hand gently because it was still tied, and led me out of the room.

"Can you tell me why I am here?" I asked him growing impatient. He didn't look at me when he answered. "I can't tell you, you will have to find out yourself. In the meantime, are you hungry? I am supposed to give you this muffin". He hands me a huge blueberry muffin. It had to be bigger than my head!

"Um… no thanks. I just want to go home." I stared hard at him.

He looked uncomfortable. "You can't go home. You are needed here". By this point we had reached a tall metal door. I saw that he needed to put in a password, but to do o, he needed both of his hands. I could tell he saw this problem too.

"If I let go of your hands to do the password, would you run?" He asked. I laughed. Uuh… yes!

"Well, I wasn't thinking about it before, but now that you mention it yes. I would run." His expression suddenly got very concentrated. His brow furrowed as he was thinking of an idea. Finally, I just got bored and knocked on the door. Boss man opened it and was please to find us both standing there.

"Kayley! Nice to see you again. I see you met Cole, the new intern. One week here and he already gets to handle the prisoners." He laughed a hearty laugh then ushered us inside.

He closed the door and locked it. Then he turned to me.

"I hope you slept your bad mood away, Kayley, because you are going to be very busy today" he gave me a sinister smile.

"I am only going to ask this once. Why wont you let me go?" I shrieked.

He slapped me across the face. It was hard enough to make me fall to the ground. The sting of his slap was making my face numb. I glared up at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Take her to do the tests. You and Monomer will do the testing. Give her some new clothes and start immediately."

That was the last thing I heard before I was dragged away again.


	7. The Plan

I stared blankly at the white wall. There was nothing on the wall except paint. The paint started to swirl into each other. White mixed with black made gray. What a pretty gray…

I shook my head. I was losing it! I can't be! I have only been here a day! Cole brought me to this room and went to go get me clothes to change into. He has been gone a long time now. I sighed impatiently. If they weren't going to let me go, why don't they do their best to constantly entertain me?

Cole came back a few seconds later. He held out a white one-piece suit to me. It looked so small and tight, I don't think even a model could fit into it. I decided to have some fun with him.

"So… you going to watch me change into this or what?" I asked, sliding the strap of my tank top down a little bit. He looked at my exposed shoulder and said nothing. He just turned away to give me privacy. I wasn't done yet.

"I still don't think I can change clothes with you in here. What if you turn around and look at me?" He took a deep breath.

"I wont look okay? Just change before you get me in trouble!" I squinted my eyes at his back and started to change.

Okay fine. The suit did fit. But I was scared to look in the mirror. How fat would I look exactly? I handed my other clothes to Cole and he dropped it down a nearby chute that I guess doubled as the laundry chute.

We walked past the front room and I saw again to my dismay, all of the poor souls that worked the conveyer belts. I felt the same pang of sadness I had when I first saw them and would have it every time in the future.

"Don't say a word about it" Cole said looking straight ahead. He knew, didn't he?

We saw boss man and his assistants in the next room over. They were all standing around a big round machine.

"We are back sir". Cole pushed me toward them. I groaned.

"Can I at least be treated like a normal human being?"

"You're not a normal being, Kayley. Your special. And that is why you are here" boss man reminded me.

"Its ready!" an assistant called from the other side of the machine. Boss man smiled evilly. "Perfect".

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me over to the machine. I recognized one of his assistants as Snickers. He flipped a switch on the wall beside him, turning the machine on. It produced green bubbles and started smoking. It looked like witches brew.

Someone I didn't recognize was holding my notebook. Receiving the nod from boss man, he dropped it in the bubbles. I screamed in horror as my beloved notebook melted into black goo.

"This is what you must do, Kayley. Listen carefully. You and Cole will be dropped into this machine after the notebook. You will be transported to another place that you wont recognize. It is your alternate universe. Your life will be like your notebook, filled with your poems and stories, dreams, and nightmares. That's all I am going to tell you. Figure out how to get back on your own".

Cole gasped. "Sir! I'm just the intern! This wasn't part of the deal! Don't make me go with her!"

"Too late! My mind is made up! Now go!" the next thing I knew, I was being picked up. They were counting down from five to throw me in the now black goo. Before I could utter another word, they threw me in.


	8. Alternate Universe? Please

I landed hard on my hands and knees. Geez! They sure do know how to treat a guest. (sarcasm) I tried standing up but I immediately felt a sharp pain in my left leg. It feels like its broken, but it might just be sprained. Either way, I can't really move. I heard a loud scream above me. Cole came flying out of nowhere and landed right on top of me forcing me to bend my leg over.

I let out a giant wail. He's not exactly light as a feather. There are some muscles underneath that shirt. He grabbed my back and picked me up. Now he was now holding me like a baby.

"How bad does it hurt"? He asked. I whimpered and he set me down. "A lot I guess". He took off his jacket and ripped off a sleeve. Carefully, he wrapped it around my leg. I was so grateful; I could've hugged him.

"Thanks, Cole" I said. He gasped and pointed up. I followed his finger, but didn't see anything. "What?"

"You're talking, and like a comic book, it comes up in big purple letters above your head. This is really freaking me out. Say… Hi".

I sighed. "Hi". He laughed and said

"Wow, the colors must change according to your mood. Now the letters were orange. Are they doing that for me?" He mumbled some gibberish, but I saw no words form.

"Can we please get out of here? I need to get home." I struggled to stand up, but fell over again. Now I was really getting annoyed.

"Um… could you…?" He grabbed my shoulder and helped me up.

"Hey, you know what? I think we're in Central Park." He said, looking around. It did look like it, but everything was backwards. The last time I was here, that bench was over there, this tree was over here… exc.

"What… so they did some major re decorating" I shrugged. We were getting nowhere like this. "We need to call a cab".

I saw one coming around the corner, and I flagged it down.

"Where to?" The driver asked us. I told him my address. He seemed oblivious to the words above my head, but Cole still looked freaked out.

"That's really far from here, little girl. That is going to cost about 50 dollars."

I looked over at Cole pleadingly. He checked his pockets.

"I don't have any money on me, Kayley, I'm sorry". I groaned. Now we would have to walk. I don't even want to know how long that is going to take. And it looks like it's going to rain. At least Cole still has a jacket to keep him warm. All I'm wearing is my white body suit.

Sadly, I closed the cab door and let him drive away. Then we heard thunder.

"Oh great" I grabbed an empty Tom Thumb bag that was blowing through and put it over my head.

"It might not be a big storm tonight. We still need to find some shelter" Cole led me to the nearest building and we went inside.

"Welcome sir and madam. Are you here to check in?" I heard a woman's voice addressing me. I looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" I shrieked.


	9. Sleepless In Manhattan

An older Holly stood in front of me wearing a uniform and holding a clipboard. A small but noticeable nametag was peeking out above the breast pocket on her suit.

"Excuse me, ma'am. What?" She looked seriously confused. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"Where's mom? Where's Lucy? Where's anybody? I need to talk to them!"

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Ma'am… do you need to lie down for a moment?"

Cole answered for me. "Yes, we will take a room please. Any room you have open will be fine". Holly nodded slowly and led us to the front desk.

"Okay, name please." She looked at Cole since she clearly thought I needed immediate medical attention.

Cole let me sit down in a chair next to the desk while he filled out the information. After a few minutes, he told me it was time to go up.

Our room was on the third floor at the end of the hall. Holly opened the door and we let ourselves in.

"I hope you will find this room to your satisfaction" Holly handed the room key to Cole and backed out without another word.

"All right… Kayley… I think we should both get some rest. But…" he looked over at the bed. Yes, there was only one bed. We would have to share.

"It doesn't matter Cole. I guess she assumed we were married or something" I was yawning while I talked.

He smiled and took off his jacket. I crawled into the big white bed and closed my eyes. Cole laid down next to me.

"Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly. I felt the warmth of his chest into my back.

"Yeah" I shivered in reply. He felt my arm. "You're shivering Kayley. Are you cold?" I nodded slowly, so he put an arm around me.

"Better?"

"Mmmm" I replied snuggling under. It felt like being under a big warm blanket. I fell asleep instantly.

_Kayley… I finally stopped falling, but not into the street. Into the giant hand of the cloaked creature. I tried to look, but could not see his face. He gave an evil laugh and pulled back his hood. "No" I gasped. It was Cole. Cole was the evil creature under the hood. _

"AUGH" I awoke with a start and started shaking uncontrollably. Cole, who was still next to me, awoke looking surprised.

"Kayley! What happened? Are you all right?" Cole put his arm under my back and lifted me so that I was sitting upright. I noticed that he was no longer wearing his shirt. He must have taken it off before he fell asleep.

"Nightmare. Just… a nightmare" I whispered. He looked unsure.

"A nightmare?" he ran his fingers through his hair, which was messed up, and going in all different directions.

"Yes… but I don't want to talk about it. I am sorry I woke you". He pulled me into his warm chest, which surprisingly calmed me a little it.

"It's okay. You're okay. Can you go back to sleep? It's only" he looked at the clock "three in the morning". I nodded and we laid back down. he didn't put his arm back over my shoulder, so I picked it up and put it back. I could have sworn I heard him laugh.

"Goodnight Kayley"


	10. Stalling

"I still don't see why we can't just get out of here now?" I snapped to Cole as he sat down with a bowl of cereal. We woke up about 30 minutes ago, and Cole wanted breakfast. I wanted to get a move on.

"I told you, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We will be getting no where without it". I tapped my fingers impatiently as he took the first bite.

"And another thing, how are we to pay for all of this without any money?" He swallowed and looked at me.

"I'll handle it, Kayley. Why don't you just get something to eat and stop driving me crazy"?

I sighed, seeing it was useless to argue with him and went to the buffet line. There was about everything you could think of to choose from, but I didn't want any of it. I just wanted to go home!

I took a plate, which was nice and hot from the dishwasher, and put a few mini muffins and a bagel on it.

"I really hate this". I groaned as I sat back down.

"Not very friendly in the morning are we?" Cole asked.

"It was the dream I had last night. It really freaked me out." Cole placed his hand over mine. "Want to tell me about it now that I am not half asleep?"

I shook my head. "No, because I would rather not relive it".

We finished breakfast in silence, talking only every few minutes. The faster we finished eating, the faster we could leave.

It seemed to take Cole forever to eat, when it only took me about 10 minutes. It didn't help when he went back for seconds. And thirds. I stopped him before the forth trip.

"Cole! I think you had enough!" he gave a small smile. "What can I say? I'm starving!" I let go of him arm.

"Give me the room key. I want to go up and finish getting ready". He tossed me the key and I walked back up the stairs.

The room looked messier than it did when we woke up. The sheets were askew and the pillows had fallen on the floor. I walked into the bathroom. Everything in there looked like it hadn't been touched. I decided to take a shower. Everything was right where it needed to be, unlike my bathroom at home.

When I go on trips with my family, and we stay in a hotel, I am always the last to get the bathroom. It was really nice having it all to myself with no screaming sisters yelling at me to get out. When I finally shut the water off, I think I have been in there for around a half hour with just peace and quiet. I could seriously get used to this.

I wrapped a towel around myself and unlocked the door of the bathroom. Just as I stood outside, I heard a knock on the door.

"Um… who is it?" I asked.

"Cole. Open up, Kayley" Crap. My eyes raced back and forth to my towel and the door.

"Okay! Just a second! I raced bath in the bathroom and cleaned off everything on the counter. Then I raced back to open the door.

"Hurry up and get inside" I ushered him quickly in the room. He noticed the towel and looked away. "I thought you said we had to leave right now". He said, looking at the unmade bed.

"I did. So that means I can't shower first?" He smirked. "Yes".

I shoved him the shoulder. "Shut up. I am going to go get dressed. Just wait here" I grabbed my clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

A half an hour later, I was finally on my way back home.


	11. Lunch With Mr Popular

Cole rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Fast little thing, aren't you"? he asked. I laughed while catching my breath. My hands were resting on my knees and I was still breathing heavily. We had been walking for about 3 hours and hadn't stopped since the motel. He had the idea that we race to the nearest restaurant. We still had no money. I had no idea how he was going to get us out of this one. But when I asked him, he just gave me the same answer as before, "I'll handle it, Kayley". We walked inside and stood in the short line to get seated. The hostess was a girl who looked around her late teens or early twenties. If she wasn't in a good mood before she saw Cole, she was now.

"Well, hello!"- She giggled girlishly. How can I help you?" I didn't like her at all. I narrowed my eyes.

"Table for two, please". I said, not taking my eyes off her. She smiled and slyly readjusted her nametag, which had Mimi written in big bold letters.

"Oh yes, of course". She just would not take her eyes off of Cole. He was not even looking at her. He was looking around the walls of the restaurant; a boring beige color with a few potted plants for design.

"Right this way, sir" Mimi led us (him with me as an annoying tagalong) to a table by the window. Bright yellow sunlight was streaming in through, making it hard for me to see Cole.

"Um, do you have anything more in the shade?" I asked Mimi. She smirked- "I don't think so, probably not". Cole touched her arm lightly.

"Are you sure? I like to see the person that I dine with". Mimi shivered at his big hand on her small arm. She sighed a sigh of defeat and checked her clipboard.

"Yes, sir. Follow me". I was smirking all the way to our new table. I was still annoyed at the waitress though. I mean, how obvious can you get? I was glad that Cole didn't seem to notice though.

Our new table was in the middle of the restaurant. We were surrounded by people, which made me a bit claustrophobic. It was better than the sunlight though.

"So, Cole… any ideas on how we are going to get home?" I asked. I still had no idea what we were looking for. Were they watching us? Could boss man and snickers see me right now? Suddenly an embarrassing thought ran through me. What if they saw last night? With Cole and me sleeping like that. I think I would die. He was about to answer when our waitress came up to us.

"Hey guys. I am Gabby, and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hey, I have a sister named Gabby…" I looked up at the waitress and almost fell out of my chair. My sister Gabby was standing above us in a waitress uniform ready to take our juice order. She looked different though. Megan and Gabby were my younger sisters. Now they looked almost older than me. This really bugs me. Not as much as the fact that she is also staring at Cole.

"Where's mom, Gabby?" I stood up really fast. She looked taken aback.

"Excuse me? Ma'am, my mother is different than your mother…" I interrupted her.

"No. Listen to me. Do you have any sisters?" I needed a real answer now. She picked up her waitress pad.

"No. I am an only child. Ma'am, you are scaring me. Can I please get you something to drink?" Cole grabbed my hem of my shirt.

"Kayley, I think you are confusing her with someone else" I shook his hand away.

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled, not convinced at all. "Bring me a water with easy ice" I said to her.

"Same" Cole said to her. She smiled warmly at him, looked nervously at me and scrambled away.

I picked up the salt shaker.

"So the hostess seems to like you" I said, trying to get a reaction. He shrugged and looked down.

"Did she, I didn't notice". He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. You're telling me that after all her flirting you honestly didn't notice?" he nodded. "But she was so pretty!" I shrieked. He gave me a weird smile.

"What are you saying, Kayley?" I felt my skin go hot.

"Not like that, Cole. That's disgusting." He picked up the pepper shaker and nodded.

"Yeah, it is" he agreed. I gasped.

"Are you gay Cole?" That was loud. Too loud. People in the chairs near us turned and looked at me. I blushed while Cole narrowed his eyes.

"No. I am not gay. I was just saying I like her like that. I said I didn't think she was that pretty. She's not my type"

Gabby came back and dropped off our drinks and left without saying a word.

"So what is your type?" I asked twirling the straw in the cup. I kind of hoped he would answer, but he was silent.

"Cole?"

"My type… I really don't know. Pretty I guess. I'll know when I see her".

"Oh" I looked at my water. Not exactly the answer I wanted. I guess I'm kind of disappointed. When Gabby came back to take our meal order I wasn't really paying attention. I just ordered whatever Cole got. She came back 10 minutes later with the food. Cole started in a conversation about who knows what while I just ate in silence.


	12. By Golly I Think She's Got It

"Lovely lunch hun, but I'm afraid I must run" Kayley started laugh running towards the door. Cole looked around and ushered her to come with him out the side door.

"You're weird" he said.

"If you're not weird, you're boring" Kayley shrugged. She wasn't sure she could go through with stealing lunch from a restaurant, although the service was terrible.

"I really have to get home now".

"Why? You claim to have already seen 2 of your family members, and no offence, but I think you're nuts".

"Precisely why I must get home. What am I even doing here?" Cole tapped his chin sarcastically.

"Hmm yeah. Sure. Ask me why we are here. That makes so much sense". Kayley socked him hard in the arm.

"I swear… when I get back to that lab…" she muttered.

"You'll do what, exactly? Face it, Kayley, you're not exactly built like someone any person could take seriously". Kayley swung her arms from her sides and made fists.

"You wanna go, tough guy?" she challenged. Cole laughed and patted her head.

"Not now. I don't want you to get hurt".

"Oh, please. I could totally take you on" Kayley snarled.

"I would love to see you try" Cole said simply.

"Its because I'm a girl isn't it?" Kayley asked, walking a tiny bit faster on the sidewalk.

"No, not at all. I was just saying, I could squash you like a bug with only one of my fists". She considered this for a moment.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to get stronger and challenge you in 10 years".

"Really? It's going to take 10 years for you to build up some muscle strength?" Cole gave her a fake pout look. Kayley ignored him and walked silently.

"You know how he put the diary into his machine before he put us in?" Cole asked. It was the first they spoke in a little over an hour.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that. I don't know what kind of difference it would make. I swear I did see my sisters though, Cole. As the Hotel check in lady and as the waitress. I know you don't believe me, but I know my little twerps".

"But they looked a little old to be your "little twerps", didn't they?"

"Yeah, see that's the thing. In my journal, yes it IS a journal and not a diary, I wrote down some dreams I had as well as songs. In a few of my dreams, my sisters and I went to a fancy hotel and pretended to be guests and concierges and room service and stuff. In another dream, we were all in our early twenties and at a restaurant. My sister was the waitress and I was the guest. Obviously we pretended not to know who each other were so…" all of the sudden a light bulb went off in her head.

"That's it!" she shrieked.

"What? I'm so lost" Cole scratched his head.

"Cole, don't you see? My journal! The dreams I wrote! Both of them had come true! They didn't recognize me because I wrote them down that way! If I found the journal now and rewrote my dreams, they would come true and we would get out of here!" She was jumping up and down excitedly. Cole grabbed her and held her still.

"Kayley, do you even hear yourself? Nothing of what your saying makes any sense!"

"Yes, yes it does!" she said, still excited. "We just need to find the journal!"

"But if we find the journal… how do you know writing new things down will help us?" Cole asked.

"I don't know what will happen" she admitted. "But we have to try, don't we?" Cole sat down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"I don't know about this".

"So, you won't help me?" Kayley raised her eyebrows. After what they have been through together so far, he won't help her at her one idea out of this mess?

"I guess" he sighed. " But I swear if it doesn't work I get to throw you off the first mountain we see".

"Oh wow. No pressure or anything" Kayley gulped and twirled her hair.

"Where is the first pace you want to look?" Cole put a hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sun.

"Where were we going in the first place?" Kayley asked softly. "My house".


End file.
